Risk
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Thorin noticed the Orcs getting close to Kili. "Kili! Run!" He shouted. Kili started to run to his uncle, Thorin wouldn't go into the cave without his nephew. An Orc on a Warg skidded in front of Kili and he stopped in his tracks. They began circling Kili, "No!" Thorin started to run to the group. "Do we kill him?" barked an Orc.
1. Chapter 1

**_Please Review, give ideas and enjoy ;) x _**

"We're under attack!" yelled Bombur as he ran to the camp. "Grab arms!" shouted Thorin, They all grabbed arms. Kili threw the pot of water over the fire and put an arrow in his bow.

His older brother Fili took his two swords out. They automatically encircled together, About 30 Orcs on Wargs charged down the hill.

"Kili! Shoot them!" shouted Thorin. Kili shot arrow after arrow and killed 3 and shot one in the arm before they circled the group.

Gandalf began clubbing them with his staff, Axes chopped down and Swords struck. Kili shot an orc in the eye befire turning to his brother.

He was fighting with an orc, another raised an axe above Filis head.

"Fili!" Kili shot an arrow and killed the orc instantly, His instincts told him to duck. A sword swung above his head.

Kili didn't have a sword near him. Just his bow and dagger, The orc swung again and Kili; being young and agile, dodged the blade.

Fili noticed Kili and the orc, His brother didn't have a sword. He made his over to his brother, chopping and stabbing all the way.

"Kili" he grunted as Kili kicked the orc, breaking its grimy nose. That angered the Orc, he jumped on top of Kili and his dagger skidded away.

The Orc tried to plunge his own knife into Kili put Kili was strong and held it back. Fili started panicking as he saw the knife getting closer and closer to his little brothers chest.

"Kili!" Fili heard his uncle hell. Thorin ran with his axe to the orc that was trying to kill his nephew. He embedded the axe into his back.

Kili threw the body off him. Thorin offered him his hand and Yanked Kili up.

"Run you fools! Follow me!" Gandalf shouted gruffly. The dwarfs sprinted as the enemy regrouped.

"Here!" Gandalf pointed to a rock cave. "Shoot them Kili!" Thorin yelled. Kili ran out a bit to far far Filis and Thorins liking.

He began shooting them perfectly, in the eye, chest and head. Buying time as the Dwarfs wedged thenselves in, Gandalf counted swiftly.

Fili reluctantly jumped in the hole, not wanting to leave his brother.

Thorin noticed the Orcs getting close to Kili. "Kili! Run!" He shouted. Kili started to run to his uncle, Thorin wouldn't go into the cave without his nephew.

An Orc on a Warg skidded in front of Kili and he stopped in his tracks. They began circling Kili, "No!" Thorin started to run to the group.

"Do we kill him?" barked an Orc, "No...wait" they circled Kili. An orc cried out and collapsed of his warg, an Axe embedded in his back.

Thorin accurately managed to kill five Orcs, leaving 8. "Kill him!" barked An orc and pointed to Kili.

Two Orcs sped to him but he dropped, They recircled and Kili took his dagger out that he managed to grab.

He stuck it into a Wargs chest and he collapsed. Kili stood up and soon him and Thorin where back to back, facing the seven orcs.

"We must give you to the pale orc" barked The leader, Kili had an idea. They still circled himself and Thorin but he had a plan.

Kili threw the dagger at the leaders head and it stuck just off centre, he fell to the ground and they began to fight.

Thorin heard someone cry out and turned to see A warg had Kilis arm in his mouth, bloos seeping through his teeth. Kili stabbed at the beast but it didn't let go. Thorin killed the last orc and threw an axe at the beasts head.

"Kili!" he helped Kili up, he put Kilis arm around his shoulder and they made their way to the cave.

"Kili! What happened?" Fili asked anxiously as he saw Thorin lay a wincing Kili on the cave floor.

"Rivendale isn't far, the elves can help him" Said Gandalf. "No, I'm not treating with elves" snarled Thorin. "So you'll let your nephew die for your pride?"

The dwarfs looked at Thorin. "One night, then we move on" he said.


	2. Harsh words and pipe weed

_**I was gonna keep this a one chapter story but i wanna write LOADS more, i write and post a chapter a day at least. I hope you enjoy it! Please review xx enjoy ;) xx **_

Thorin and Fili didn't trust the elves but the leader Elrond seemed friendly with Gandalf and actually mistook Kili for a small elf. That made Thorin angry. Kili was young, no beard, good-looking and he handled a bow. Not at all like a dwarf, he was also agile and acted differently.

Kili was partly outcasted with the other yound dwarfs. He spent his time doing pranks with Fili and messing around with him. Fili was five years older than Kili. Kili was strong and hated to be seen as weak. Fili found it amusing at times because he was still young and messed around like a child.

The elves had cleaned and bandaged Kilis wound. Luckily it wasn't his sword or bow arm. Ilion had said to not move his arm much in the next few hours, the woodland magic had to have time to work.

Kili had emerged with a blonde haired elf. Despite Thorins relief his nephew was going to be fine, he loathed the fact he was joking with a Pointy eared elvish princeling by the look of it.

"Kili!" Fili jumped up and grinned, patting his brother on the back. "How do you feel brother?" "Stiff, Dam the warg riders" said Kili, "Kili, come and sit" Thorin beckoned to a chair next to him.

"Uncle, this Legolas" said Kili as he sat down. The fair haired elf smiled and nodded politely. Thorin gave a brisk nod of the head, Legolas said farewell and left.

"You shouldn't socialise with _their _kind" Thorin said, Kili looked down. "Weres the meat?" Gloin growled, poking his salad.

"How do they eat this?" Kili said, grimacing at the mass of green stuff on his plate. "Eleves" muttered Thorin as he reluctantly ate a small portion of the salad.

* * *

Fili watched his brother slowly flex his arm. He winced, "What did the healer say?" Fili asked. "Don't move your arm" they chorused then laughed.

"Are we leaving brother?" Kili asked, rolling his shoulder. "Soon, Thorin wants to on and leave the elves...he was not happy when you came out laughing with that Legolas" frowned Fili.

Kili turned red and looked away. "He helped me, so we just talked" He mumbled. Fili threw Kili his bow. "Come brother, Thorin wants us gone by nightfall".

Kili was regretting leaving Rivendale, they were walking along the side of the mountain, it was raining heavily and the thunder deafened him.

He had his hood pulled over his dark hair. His brother behind him, "Thorin!" Kili heard Gloin shout, They looked and saw him point at a boulder, it hit the cliff side above him and slates of black rock slid off.

Kili grabbed Bilbo back as be almost tripped, he was good friends with the hobbit and wouldn't want to see any harm come to him.

"Thankyou" Bilbo said, Kili nodded. "Look!" Ori cried, A giant black form slowly stood up. "Rock giants!" Thorin shouted. The Ledge they were standing on started to move.

They were standing on a giant. The ground between Kili and Fili began to seperate. "Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili shouted but Kili couldn't grasp it.

The brothers stared at eachother with horrified expressions as they slipped further and further away.

The two giants started throwing rocks at eachother and punching eachother. Oblivious to the screaming dwarfs on there back thighs.

Thorin watched his youngest nephew hold on for dear life. The giant was pushed backwards and half the party of dwarfs, including Kili, crashed into the wall. Crushed.

"NOOOOOO!" Thorins cry bellowed out above the thunder. He may just have lost his friends but more importantly his nephew, who he raised.

The giant surged forward, the dwarfs gone. "NOOOO! KILI!" Thorin yelled and jumped across the ledge followed by an anxious and panicking Fili.

To their relief, all the dwarfs were sprung across the floor and soaked with the rain. Thorin helped them all up and they turned to see Bilbo hanging of the cliff.

Kili reached his hand down. "Bilbo! Grab my hand!" he shouted, Bilbo tried but stumbled. Thorin jumped off the ledge and pushed Bilbo up. Almost stumbling and falling himslef.

With the help of his fellow dwarfs, Thorin was up safely on the ledge. "Sorry, i thought I'd lost our burgler" said Ori. "He's been lost ever since he left his home, he will never be amongst us...he should never have come" Thorin growled and turned away to continue their journey.

Kili and Fili shared a knowing look at how blunt and harsh their uncle could be. They patted Bilbo on the back and helped him up.

* * *

They made camp in the cavern floor. Sheltered from the battering rain, Bilbo pulled on his pack. Thorin was right, he was lost and missed his home. He was just about to leave when he noticed Fili perched against the Cavern wall, smoking his pipe weed.

Kili was sitting, arms folded sleeping. "Where are you going master hobbit?" Fili asked, blowing a ring of smoke in Bilbos direction. "Home, Thorin was right...i don't belong here" Bilbo said. Unaware Thorin was awake and listening.

"He can be harsh sometimes but he doesn't know it" said Fili. Bilbo sighed, "He raised me and Kili since his sister...our mother died. Kili would annoy Thorin with his behaviour and livelyness and they'd argue. Words were exchanged and Kili ran away...this was a few years back" Fili began the tale.

Bilbo sat down and Thorin listened, remembering. "I went to look for him, after giving him some time to calm down and...I couldn't find him anywhere. It was sunset and Me and Thorin were getting worried. Thorin himself came and searched for him" Bilbo and Fili looked at Kili when he snored in his sleep.

Bilbo gestured for Fili to carry on. "And? Where was he?" He asked anxiously. "Haha, he was hiding Thorins pipe weed and you should have seen Thorin when he found out Kili had hid it" they both laughed and Thorin smiled.

"But, Kili's still here and your our burgler so you should be here" nodded Fili. Putting his pipe away, Bilbo smiled, maybe he would stay.

A clicking and groaning sound aroused them. Thorin shot up, "Its a trap!" he yelled, Kili woke up and blinked just as the floor collapsed and they tumbled into the Goblins cave, where the King of Goblins enjoyed torturing his guests.

**Review please, if ya dont mind! Who else thinks Kili is just plain gorgeous! Xx**


	3. Proud of you

_**Thankyou to my reviewers and people who PM me! I hope you enjoy this Chapter x**_

The Goblins grabbed and pulled the dwarfs. They had no choice but to go with them, if you defied you'd be trampled on or pulled harder.

Fili and Kili fought hard to stay near eachother and Fili noticed Kili getting very annoyed with a Goblin that was pulling his still recovering arm. Be winced when it touched his wound. Fili looked for their uncle. Where was he?

A firm had grasped Filis shoulder. Thorin nodded at him before being tugged back by a Goblin. They were pushed together and Kili saw the fatest, biggest and ugliest Goblin sit upon a wooden, rickety throne. Squashed Goblins as footstools.

"What do we have here? Theives? Assasins?" he bellowed. "Dwarfs, your greatness" said a Goblin, bowing low. "Ahhhhh...what buisness do dwarfs have in my caves?"  
The dwarfs stood proud. "Speak!" He bellowed.

They still stood in silence. Thorin, so proud of their loyalty. "I can smell fear...i can smell age, If you do not tell me your buisness in my territory willingly, i will make you" snarled The king.

The dwarfs were scared but remained silent. It was then the Goblin king recignised Thorin. "Ah ha ha, the almighty king of the mountains!" The King bowed sarcastically.

Two goblins pushed Thorin forward, he woukd remain silent, proud and loyal. "What buisness to have here, Dwarf king?" The Goblin King leant forward.

Thorin spat on the floor in front of the king. The King hit Thorin across the face and it sent flying and crashed into floor. The dwarfs gasped.

Thorin, ever strong, stood up. "I grow impatient Dwarf...maybe if i can loosen anothers tongue?" The king turned to The group. "Young...i smell young blood! Yes, very young" The king traced the smell.

The goblins held Thorin back as he realised with pure horror who the King was going to pick. Fili squirmed, trying to reach Kili. Kili himself gulped and looked down.

"Ah!" The king exclaimed as he sniffed out Kili. He beckoned for Kili to be brought forward. The goblins dragged him forward and Fili and the other dwarfs tried to reach out or grab Kili. Fili fought the hardest.

Kili was forced on his knees and looked up at the towering King. "What are you doing here?" The king poked Kili hard. Kili remained silent.

"Speak child" Kili very noticeably gritted his teeth. He had just been recognised as grown up and now they were back with child nonsense.

The king howled and grabbed Kili with hand. Fili squirmed harder, Thorin tried in vain to get to Kili. The dwarfs struggled in remorse for their close friend.

Kili leant back. "Tell me now...or after" The king snarled in Kilis face. Kili spat in the kings eye. He dropped Kili and howled. Kili almost had the air knocked out if him. He took a deep breath and shakily stood up.

"Oh I will enjoy killing you" Said the Goblin king. "NO!" Fili shouted in a growl and struggled more. "If you let Kili go i will tell you" Thorin bargained.

"Why care so much for this dwarfling?" The king asked. A silence creept over the cave. The Great Goblin looked from Thorin to Kili and saw the resemblance.

"Oh...a son? A nephew?" grinned the king. "Take him away and this almighty king if the mountains to the cell and the rest of these rats to the dungeons" bellowed The king. Thorin was at least happy he could look after his youngest nephew.

* * *

Thorin glanced over at Kili who sat slumped against the damp walls. "I'm proud of what you did Kili" said Thorin, Kili's head snapped up. "Really?" he asked, "Yes, your mother would be proud" Kili beamed.

"You raised us well uncle" said Kili, "I hope i did Kili, you are so very young, you do not understand the dangers of what life can bring" Thorin said. Kili opened his mouth to say something but the Goblin king bounced in. Folowed by two goblins carrying sonething.

"The pale orc is coming but i want you to see your...nephew suffer before he has your head" snarled The King. The two goblins grabbed Kili who fought back but his energy was wasted.

"Leave him alone! You have me, let him go!" Thorin half yelled half growled. "Watch Thorin, king of dwarfs"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Kilis tried not to cry out but he did, the pain was so intense. He felt weak, he felt like everyone thought he was weak. Thorin was closing his eyes, the cries if his precious nephew rang in his ears.

"Stop it!" he shouted as could bear it no longer. "Have i broke you Oh almighty King of Dwarves?" The king cackled. Kili was thrown into the corner. His injured arm flaring up with excruciating pain.

He had been stabbed in the thigh and the goblins had used some kind of evil magic to summon the worst pain a dwarf, elf ir man can feel.

The Goblins beckoned him to come, they were going to the dungeons.

Thorin put his Nephews arm around his neck and he helped him limp to the dungeons.

"Kili! What happened?" Fili rushed and grabbed his little brother. They lay him up the corner were his worried friends gathered around. "We need a miracle" sighed Fili as he layed Kilis head on his lap. The dwarfs all genuinely deeply cared for Killi.

"Gandalf may come yet" reassured Nori. Fili hoped so, he wanted his little brother to get the cocky grin on his face and plan new pranks.

They waited.


	4. Distraction

_**Thankyou to people who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter x**_

Kili and Fili were playing rock,scroll and knife. Kili had recovered slowly and wanted something to do, Thorin sat in the corner, watching each dwarf.

Dori and Gloin scratched images into the stone wall with a sharp rock they found. Ori just sat there next to a snoring Nori. Oin watched Fili and Kili.

They had been trapped down in the damp and dark cell for over 5 hours. Thorin heard someone approach the cell and signalled for all the dwarfs to stand. Nori woke and stood up, The Goblin king and a few other goblins walked in.

"Azog will be here by morning" cackled the king. "And i see your nephew has recovered" The king gave a glance at Kili who spat at him as Fili, Gloin and Thorin growled.

"We can execute the rest" The King said gleefully. The goblins started to pull the others out as Thorin yelled and Goblins yelled the dwarf king back. Thorin noticed Fili pass something to Kili.

Kili ran to his uncle and placed something in his coat, unoticed. The goblins dragged Kili back as he gave his uncle a meaningful stare. When Thirin was alone he opened his fur coat to see a goblins dagger Fili must have stolen when they grabbed him. Thorin grinned, his nephews had his brains.

* * *

The goblins were chanting as the king sang. They all struggled, Kili watched as execution tools where being wheeled, big torturing devices. He looked at his brother, Fili was being pushed and pulled by a goblin. Kili looked up, to his amazement he saw his uncle!

He had broke the lock with a dagger, Thorin was creeping unoticed across a ledge to where their weapons lay. He caught hks youn nephew staring and nodded slowly. "Cause a distraction" Thorin mouthed.

Kili nodded and started to viciously hit and push the goblins until he forced his way to the front. "You!" he shouted at the king who had stopped singing.

"I have never seen anything so hideous in my life!" Kili started to shout, The dwarfs stared at Kili, thinking he had gone mad. Thorin smiled to himself and made his way slowly to the weapons.

"I can why they call you the great goblin with that stomach! Your nothing but a cowardly dog!" Kili continued to shout.

The king was shaking with anger. "Kili, what are you doing? Come back" Fili hissed. "I'd listen to your brother little dwarf" snarled The king through clenched teeth.

"I tell the truth, Your nothing but a dunghill rat! A witless worm in his dirty little home" The King grabbed Kili like he did before.

"Silence Dwarf!" he growled. Kili smirked, "Go to the fires of Mount doom" he said. The king howled in rage. At keast everyone was looking at them. Kili glanced at Fili who stood panicking.

Kili said look up in Khuzdul, They saw Thorin gathering the weapons and realised what Kili was doing. They all started shouting insults at the king.

"Be quiet dwarfs or I'll crush this dwarfling" bellowed the king, squeezing Kili slightly and he winced. Fili instantly shut up.

"Fight!" shouted Thorin as he apoeared and threw the swords at his fellow dwarfs, they soon started slicing the goblins and Thorin and Fili jumped in front of The king.

"Put him down or we'll cut your throat" Thorin snarled. "Ah ha ha ha! You think you can bribe me dwarf king? If i kill one dwarf today so be it!" He began to crush Kili who hissed in pain and squirmed.

"No!" Fili threw the dagger and it pierced The goblins kings neck, dark almost black blood gushed down his shoulders and he dropped like a stone.

Kili fell from his grasp and gasped, breathing in sweet air. "Are you okay?" frowned Fili, pulling Kili up. "Never better brother" he grinned.

Thorin handed him his bow and sword. A white light blew scores of goblins back, The silhouette of Gandalf appeared. "Come dwarfs! Azog rides as we speak!" he shouted. The dwarfs fled The Goblins keep but a bigger horror waited ahead.


	5. Poison

_**I hope you like angst? I have plans, alot of plans *evil laugh*. I plan on doing at least 50 chapters and more than probably i will do about 70 PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy ;) xx **_

Chapter five

The dwarfs ran from the hole Gandalf had blown in. Bilbo Baggins stood waiting, dust covered. "Make for The hills!" shouted Gandalf. Goblins were swarming after them, The king lay bleeding on deaths door.

Kili whinced, the stupid Goblin had crushed a rib. He stood on the hill and started to shoot the goblins, buying his friends time.

"Thank ye laddie!" said Dwalin as he ran past with Balin. "Kili! Hurry!" shouted Thorin, Kili started running back after killing a few goblins.

The dwarfs ran across the hills. Orcs on Wargs swarmed in. "Come! We make refuge in the cavern!" shouted Gandalf, they slid in a cave and waited as the elfish horn sounded and the orcs were slaughtered and warded off.

"Get some rest, tomorrow we move on" Said Gandalf.

* * *

Thorin sat sipping his ale, The others had packed a few bottles and enjoyed drinking it while cooking sausages over the fire.

Thorin was getting slightly drunk, he got worse as the night went on. Gandalf told Kili and Fili to scout the area quickly. Thorin was oblivious to what anyone was saying and what he was saying.

"Nothing, the lands empty" Fili said. "What! I had four sausages! Who's ate one?" Kili exclaimed, Fili chuckled while Dwalin looked down guiltily.

"You owe me" said Kili and bit into the rest of his sausages. When everyone had finished and cleaned themselves up, They sat around the fire for warmth. Thorin was quietly sipping his Ale.

He got annoyed at the Company's laughter from Kilis story, "So then the fool sticks his head in it" chuckled Fili, They burst out laughing. "I had the fire ants all over me" Kili laughed and shook his head.

"BE QUIET!" boomed Thorin, They silenced and looked at him. "How dare you sit there and tell stories like you haven't a care in the world Kili Oakensheild" growled Thorin.

Kili looked up and frowned. "uncle I-" "Be Quiet! I am talking!...You have caused us many troubles!" bellowed Thorin. The dwarfs looked at their leader shocked. "You never should have come on this trip! You are nothing but a burden to carry! You act like a child when you insist your grown up! You have a determination to drag Fili down with you!" Thorin thundered.

"Uncle?" Fili frowned, "I think you've had to much to drink laddie!" Said Dwalin. "No! He should go home, do us a favour as you are no use to us! You may have well died when that warg got to you!" Thorin yelled.

Kili was staring at the floor as Fili and the other dwarfs hissed. "Enough Thorin, he is your nephew!" snapped Balin.

"A curse i have to hold forever! I dread the day The dwarves have to live under your rule!-" Thorin ranted words that ate at Kilis heart.

He wanted to cry but didn't. Fili stood up and yelled at their uncle to stop. Kili stood up and pulled Fili away only for Thorin to hit him.

Every single dwarf gasped. "Uncle!" Fili cried. Kili stared at Thorin with shock, sadness and hurt. Kili ran from the cave. "You should be ashamed!" hissed Fili as he grabbed his swords to seek his brother who no doubt had ran in the forest.

* * *

Even though Kili knew Thorin was drunk and didn't know what he was saying it still hurt him. Kilmarnock. Knew he didn't mean it, he didn't even know they had Ale with them!

Kili leant up a tree and sighed. "Kili!" he heard Fili call. He also heard Dwalin, Balin, Ori and Nori shouting after him. Kili turned to walk back to them when he heard thundering footsteps behind him.

Kili turned to see 6 giant mountain trolls charging their way towards them. Kili couldn't out run them so jumped behind a tree.

The Trolls stoppped. They where half whits but had a keen sense if smell. "I smell elf...no dwarf" One said. Kili bit his lip, a habbit he had of Bibos.

"Over there" The twigs snapped, Kili found a small horn all the dwarves in the company had if they needed help. He blew it.

Back in the cave Thorin was sobering up in his sleep, half of the company had left over two hours ago. Oin and Gloin sat anxiously in the corner. The company was very fond of Kili, he was funny and cheerful and cheered the trip up alot.

Bilbo had made firm friends with Kili, he had reluctantly stayed behind so he could keep watch. No one was sleeping though. Dori, Bofur and Bifur lay awake.

Thorin stirred and woke up, his head killing him. It was known Dwarves recovered quickly from drinking. "Awake Thorin?" asked Oin.

"Uh" Thorin grunted. "What happened?" he asked, looking at his friends and disciples. "I hardly remeber anything"

"What happened was you started yelling at young Kili" said Balin sternly. Thorin frowned, "You told him he was a burden and he dragged everyone down, that he should have died when the warg attacked"

Thorins eyes widened in horror. "What? No, i didn't mean it...i have to find him" Thorin stood up. "Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Ori and Noti have already left." Gloin said.

A loud deep horn sounded from the forest. The dwarf horn, The others grabbed their weapons and ran to help their friends.

* * *

Kili, Fili, Dwalin and the others were slicing at the trolls until a cry caused Kili to look over. A troll was squashing Ori with his hand. Kili ran to his friends aid, slicing at the trolls legs. Fili joined in and the troll drooped Ori who landed with a thud.

"ORI!" Kili ran over to the unconscious Dwarf. Ori's eyelid fluttered, "Kili? You okay?" "Yes, you?" "No, my arm" Kili helped Ori up.

"Isn't that sweet?" growled a troll. "KILI!" yelled Thorin just as the troll thrust his hand and Ori and Kili flew backwards, yelling.

"No!" all the dwarfs seemed to cry at the same time. Kili landed with a thud on the floor about 30 metres back, in a bush. Ori had hit a tree and dropped.

Kili groaned and sat up. His head throbbed and he had a gash from the Trolls dagger on his wrist.,He stumbled back to the fight and Thorin showed a face of relief. He bounded over to Kili.

"I didn't mean what i said, i was in a drunken state. Forgive me?" Thorin said, clasping his hand on Kilis shoulder. Most of the dwarfs witnessed this exchange.

"yes, i have no time for grudges" nodded Kili and Thorin grinned. Kili was forgiving, Thorin liked that about him but maybe sometimes he was a little to forgiving.

They finished off the rest of the trolls and the survivors fled. There were minor injuries, Ori had a broken arm though but If they found Gandalf he would see to that.

Kili felt pain rushing up and down his arm. He looked at his wrist, the gash was bleeding heavily and had black in it. Kili knew it was poison.

He wouldn't worry anyone with this, it was minor.

They dwarfs regathered and Moved on, "We carry on in a few hours, Rest while you can and Oin can you see to Ori's arm?" Thorin asked.

Oin hurried over to Ori.

Fili walked over, smiling. "What half wits" Fili said, "They wouldn't be so bad at fighting if they had a brain in their head" Kili smiled weakly.

Fili frowned, he waited for a comment about the trolls from Kili but none came. He just sat up a tree and sighed, the poison wss spreading fast.

"Whats wrong Kili" Fili lightly kicked his leg, "Nothing, tired" Kili pulled an obviously fake yawn. "Don't lie! I can tell when your faking, you used to fake to mother when she tried to make you study" Fili said, slightly annoyed.

Thorin walked over. "Cheer up Kili, your meant to be the one who keeps up the cheer" he said.

Kili cringed and clutched his arm. "Kili?" Fili said, Kili slumped to the side. Fili instantly dropped with Thorin and they started shaking him. The other dwarfs gathering around.

Kili peacefully slipped into oblivion.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE... X**_


	6. Kili?

_**Sorry for my silly mistakes! I am trying to make my chapters longer to after reading them over, i hope you enjoy this chapter xx**_

Thorin and Fili violently shook Kili who had turned pale. Oin rushed over as the dwarfs stared in shock. "Whats happened?" growled Thorin.

"He has an infection, a fever is beginning" muttered Oin, he noticed blood trickling from Kilis sleeve and inspected his wrist. He gasped.

"What? Whats wrong?" Fili demanded, it was then he noticed the gash, black poison almost bubbling in it. "Dwalin pass me the supplies!" Oin ordered.

Dwalin ran and grabbed the medical sack, tossing it to Oin. Dwalin was beginning to think Kili had the worst luck in middle earth.

Oin began cleaning the wound and got most of the poison out. The other dwarfs looked at the gash and grimaced. It was burnt around the edges due to the poison.

"Will he be okay?" Gloin asked, Oin didn't answer. "Will he be okay?" Thorin snapped. "This pioson...it's dark magic, I need Gandalfs assistance" Oin said.

"Gandalf is here" The dwarfs turned to see Gandalf standing there. Bilbo grinned, Gandalf was here, Kili was going to be absolutely fine!

Gandalf hurried over to Kili. "By God!" he cried, "What! What?" Fili needed to know what was wrong with his baby brother.

"This poison, it is dark magic, Oin you are right! But this is done by Azog" Thorin growled at the name Gandalf said. How dare he do this to his nephew.

"The trolls must have been hunting you, We need Saruman to help us, my magic is weakened when it comes to this...if we do not get him there" Gandalf shuddered.

Before Fili or Thorin could ask what would happen, Kilis eyes opened But they where white. No pupils just white.

The dwarfs gasped, what had befallen their youngest member? Thorin reered back astonished. Fili shook his brother.

"No, Fili stay back!" Gandalf tugged Fili back. "Whats wrong Gandalf?" Kili said, it was his own voice. Kili cocked his head and looked at the wizard, eyes still white.

"Kili?" Fili asked, Kili sniggered. "No Dwarf, Kili is gone for the moment...can you figure who i am?" Kili asked and sat up.

Gandalf stared in disbelief. "Let the boy go" he said, Kili laughed. "I will, think about who i am Gandalf...i shall return soon" Kilis eyes faded back to colour and he fell backwards.

Fili grabbed him. "Kili! Kili wake up its me, Fili!" Kili's eyelids fluttered. "Fili?" he asked, Fili helped him sit up. All the dwarfs stared, still speechless. Thorin was next to his nephew in an instant.

"What happened?" Kili asked, he had such a headache and his arm was numb. "You just...changed, one minute Kili then...then just" Fili couldn't finish his sentence.

The dwarfs all helped Kili up while Thorin beckoned Gandalf over.

"Who do you know who could have done this to my nephew?" he snapped, "I don't know Thorin" "If anything happens to him i will hold you responsible" Thorin growled. "THORIN!" he heard Fili shout.

Him and Gandalf rushed over. Kili had the white eyes again, "Tick tock Gandalf, Kili will die if you don't figure it out" Kili said, his voice whispy.

Kilis eyes returned and he stumbled backwards. Dwalin and Fili catching him. "What happened again?" Kili mumbled.

The dwarfs stared. Fili was to horrified to speak. Kili doubled over, springing everyone into lurching forward to him as he collapsed. "Aggh!" be hissed and clutched his stomach.

"Gandalf!" Thorin cried, Gandalf slowly waved his hand around Kili. "We must get him to Saruman...NOW!" he bellowed.


	7. Ligoure

_**Katzy8, thankyou for reviews! And thankyou everyone for your other reviews! It's so sweet and makes my day. What has happened to Kili? Heres the next chapter...Enjoy xx**_

Despite a weak Kilis protests Thorin hauled him on his pony. Kili said he could he could ride on his own but Thorin wasn't accepting. Fili said he could ride with him but Thorin said it was okay.

Thorin caught the ponys in a feild grazing, the farmer's house was burnt down so Thorin just took the ponys.

Fili kept glancing over at Kili and Dwalin rode up beside him. "He'll be okay laddie, He'll be trying to trim my beard _again _in no time" Dwalin encouraged.

Fili remembered Kilis attempt at cutting Dwalins beard...

_Memory..._

_Fili heard light chuckling, He sat up to see the dwarfs asleep. "Kili?" he said as his brother wasn't beside him. "Shhhhhhh!" he heard, he turned to see Kili leaning over Dwalin._

_"Kili! He'll kill you!" Fili hissed as he saw Kili with scissors by Dwalins beard. "Hehe" Kili chuckled. Dwalin stirred, Fili dropped and pretended to be asleep._

_Kili chucked the scissors away and was just about to turn when Dwalin woke up._

_"Kili? What are you doing lad?" Dwalin said, "Oh...um...nothing" Kili smiled angel like. "You were trying to trim me Beard!" Dwalin said, seeing the scissors._

_"No i wasn't!" Kili protested, "You little-" Dwalin stood up, Kili ran off laughing as Dwalin chased him._

_"I didnt cut any off!" Kili grinned, "You better be thankful I'm not angry" Dwalin half growled. He clapped Kili on the back and half dragged him to back to the camp. Fili rolled his eyes, Kili could get away with murder._

Gandalf saw the black tower in the distance, Sarumans home. "We'll summon the eagles if Kili is better, to make up for the lost distance" He said.

"What do you mean _if _Kili will get better?" Fili asked, "This serious Fili, i am just as fond as Kili as the whole company but i cannot help him here...Saruman is our only hope" Gandalf said.

Fili swallowed, he looked At Thorin who looked just as worried as Fili. Kili will be fine, fili told himself.

* * *

Saruman had his eyes closed as he floated his hand above Kilis forhead.

Kili was lying across a table, Fili noticed Kili had a tear in his leather coat and thought Kili would be angry but he scolded himself for thinking that.

The other dwarfs were ushered from the room. Thorin, Fili,Gandalf and Oin remained. Saruman sucked in air and flew backwards. "What is it!" Gandalf said.

"powerful dark magic, Kili is very ill I'm afraid to say Gandalf. I recognise the magic as Ligoure" Saruman and Gandald shared a look.

"Whos Ligoure?" Fili asked, "Dark witch, i crossed paths with her...in a fight i killed her kin" he said, guilty.

"So Kili is punished for _your _mistake" Thorin growled. "Master Dwarf, Gandalf had not intended for this happen...you must find the witch and reason with her to let Kili go. He was merely to deliver the message but the poison is killing him and she is the only one who can help him" Saruman said.

Fili closed his eyes, This could not be happening. He would find the witch and force her to help Kili! "We will find this witch" said Thorin.

"Ligoure lives in the black cave, Less than half a days ride from here on gallop...you must hurry, Kili has two days as the poison is spreading fast"

* * *

Oin stayed behind as the others left. The cave was dark and candles lined the entrance.

Dwalin was up front with Thorin, Gandalf and Fili. Bilbo was behind Gandalf. "Come out Witch!" growled Thorin.

A silence answered, "Thorin, son of Thain, Grandson of Thror" answered a sweet voice. A woman with long black hair to her waist stepped out, her eyes a deep, deep blue. Her skin pale and her dress a crimson.

"Witch, you poisoned my nephew" hissed Thorin. "Hahah" she laughed, it was like chime bells, she was so beautiful it was hard to believe she was a witch.

"Poisoned! Oh dear dwarf no, i had him deliver a message and Gandalf you came! I will release your nephew" she smiled.

She closed her eyes and muttered a spell. "Kili is alive" Fili sighed in relief and Thorins face relaxed.

"Now Gandalf me and you have some unfinished business, You killed my sister" she said, venom in her eyes. "It was an accident, she simply got in the way of the rock slide...it was aimed for you Ligoure" Gandalf said.

"NO! You killed her!" shrieked Ligoure, "Now you will die!" Before she could mutter an incantation Gandalf pushed his staff forward. A wave of magic forcing her into a wall, she slipped unconscious.

"Farewell Ligoure, daughter of Ligone and sister of Ligoneste" he said and hit the ceiling and with his staff before fleeing the cave.

"Shame, she was pretty" Dwalin said, the dwarves chuckled. Fili was on edge, it had been almost a day since he last saw his brother. The longest they had been parted was two days and they both hated every minute.

They rode off, "Do you think Kili will be okay?" Fili asked his uncle, worry obvious in his voice. "I hope so" said Thorin.

* * *

Fili was definitely on edge, he had been seperated from his little brother for almost two days. Thorin was on edge too, Ori didn't dare stop to collect his conquers for his sling. He didn't want to deprive Fili of time with his brother.

They saw the Black Tower less than 10 minutes away so picked up speed.

Fili gasped, Thorin grinned and the dwarves chuckled as they saw a grinning Kili leaning up the door with Oin. He was pale but looked tons better.

Fili almost jumped of his horse, he walked up to his brother with Thorin followed by the dwarves. "Fili!" Kili cried like a child but Fili slapped him on the back if his head.

"OW! What was that for?" Kili said, rubbing the back of his head. Fili hugged his brother, pulling away he said, "For scaring me...and Thorin".

Kili grinned. The dwarves all welcomed Him back.

They were unaware Azog watched them, not far away. The pack of wargs and orcs behind him, "Kill them all...but the king, he's mine" growled Azog.


	8. Revenge

_**Thankyou for your support in this story! I hope you enjoy it xx**_

Kili was back to his usual self, how did the camp know that? Because he had put a spider in Noris bed and Nori despised them. He leapt ten foot in the air when he saw it in his blankets.

Kili and Fili smothered a giggle. "Young Rascals!" Nori half growled, he was slightly amused.

"I am recovering! I can not cause such mischief!" Kili pulled his angelic face he used on Dis when he wanted sweets.

The camp chuckled with comments like, "Whatever you say Kili" or "We see right through you".

Kili grinned and pretended to be asleep, Fili smiled and checked if Bilbo was okay to stay on watch with Balin.

The night was cool, moisture in the air making it damp. Balin was sitting by his brother Dwalin, Bilbo heard a twig snap. He swiftly turned around. A low growling formed.

"Balin" he hissed, "I know Bilbo, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Balin shouted. The dwarfs all drowsily got up as wargs and orcs swarmed in.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled, Kili swiftly shot the wargs, more kept swarming in. Fili was sticking his two swords in a warg when he noticed a white warg wander slowly in.

"No" he whispered as he saw the white org on its back, red scars on his body stood out from the white. Azog.

Thorin noticed him too. He stared, disbelief and shock consuming him. "No...this is a trick" Thorin hissed.

The pale orc was grinning and staring at Thorin. Thorin looked around, the company was holding its ground, Fili was staring at him, Kili was fighting with an orc and Balin was sticking his axe into a warg.

"Agggghhhh!" Thorins battle cry sounded. He ran for the orc, his sheild an oaken log and his sword held high. The pale orc made his warg jump, knocking Thorin to the ground.

"Thorin!" he heard Kili cry, 'No!' Thorin thought, he had to show Kili he was fine, if Kili tried to defend Him, he would surely get hurt.

Thorin stood up only to feel Azogs mace crunch against his chest, cracking ribs. Thorin saw Kili, Fili and Dwalin making their way over. If he could get Azog of his warg...

Thorin rolled away from Another attack and stood up, despite the pain he felt in his chest. He saw Azog lumber towards him, there was no way to avoid this.

An arrow hit Azog in the arm. He roared with Pain and Anger. Thorin looked to see Kili lower his bow. Thorin felt so proud of his nephew.

Azog was off his warg and Dwalin split its head with his axe, giving the creature a quick and painless death it didn't deserve.

Azog pulled the arrow and gave Kili a venomous look. Kili put another in his bow and shot an orc. Azog knew thks dwarf had an advantage with his bow skill.

"Kill the archer!" Azog roared, Kili gulped as almost all the orcs and wargs looked his way. Kili started firing artiws and hit every target and for half a second Azog admired the dwarfs skills. Turning his attention to Thorin they began fightining, each equally injured. Azog was getting frustrated.

He roared again and swung the mace and to his pleasure he made Thorin hit the ground. "Goodbye Thorin, son of Thrain" he growled and raised his mace. Thorin knew it was all over.

"AGGGGHHHH!" Azog screamed the same scream he made when Thorin had hacked off his hand and most of his arm. Thorin looked to see an arrow embedded in Azogs eye.

Kili. Azog wrenched the arrow out, his eye with it. Kili wanted to throw up as black orc blood oozed out. "AAGGHH!" Azog roared.

Distant squawking caught there attention. The eagles! The giant eagles! The eagles swarmed around and picked the dwarfs up, Gandalf must have sent for help.

Thorin was scooped up and Azog roared once again as they disappeared over the sunset.

That Archer. He was so close to avenging his arm and pride and that dwarf ruined it. He noticed the resemblance in him and Thorin, Family.

He would make Thorin watch him kill that dwarf and then kill Thorin, he had plans. He had to have his eye saw too first, He was blind in his left eye.

* * *

Thorin was making his appreciation and pride show to his nephew and all the company. The company was proud of their youngest members actions, Fili got Kili in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"FILI!" he shouted. Fili released him and chuckled, "Fili, i have a plan" Kili whispered. Fili was intrigued, he listened to his little brothers plot. "Yes!" Fili nodded and started to chip in with the prank plotting.

The company eyed them suspiciously, the brothers were upto something. Even though Fili was a young adult he knew his brother was still young. In human years about 18 maybe a little younger?

He did have the best ideas. "Their upto something" said Dwalin. Fili and Kilis whispers stopped and they turned around, "We are merely talking Master Dwalin" said Kili and gave a haughty look then turned back.

The look was so funny and unlike Kili the camp snorted, even Thorin. "Is the prince-of-Erebor act catching up on you laddie?" Balin chuckled. The camp laughed.

"I was joking!" Kili frowned, "Oh no! We understand oh prince of Erebor" Dwalin laughed and fake bowed. Kili scowled and Fili pushed him playfully. "Cheer up...we have the plan" Fili said. Kili smiled evily and the smile made the camp even more wary. What were they palnning?

Azog was blind in his left eye. He would enjoy killing the dwarves especially that dwarfling and Thorin. He could taste the revenge already.

_**please review! :) xx**_


	9. Azogs revenge

_**Thanks for following and favourite-ing me! It means alot! Please review, i try and update every night...any ideas or what you would like to see happen? Enjoy xx**_

Azog looked behind his army, 30 orcs and 20 wargs, enough for now. It would end tonight, he would have the dwarf kings head, he would wipe out the line of Durin. "Forward!" he bellowed, it was frustrating riding with one eye. Just half a day ahead the dwarfs where, he could smell them.

Kili sniffed the lumpy 'porridge' and grimaced, Dwalin had attempted to make it to give Bifur a break. It completely failed and tasted like paper. Kili looked over at Fili who was holding his nose as he ate.

"Just eat it Laddie, Dwalin will force you if you don't" whispered Balin. Kili reluctantly swallowed a spoonful and almost choked, going in a coughing fit. Some of the dwarves chuckled. Dwalin gave Kili a look, the eat-it-or-I'll-pound-you look.

Kili ate up, Thorin hardly touched his food, Azog was supposed to be dead but he was alive...and out for revenge. He looked at his nephews and watched Kili gulp water down, cleaning his mouth of the vile porridge.

"We move out" commanded Thorin. Azog would surely target Kili and now and he had to keep him safe. They left their campsite and moved on. Bilbo telling them about the notorious Sackville Baggins. Kili's mind wandered elsewhere, He didn't like the look Azog had given him, the pale orc sent shivers down his spine.

"Kili?" he felt a sharp prod. Fili was poking him with a stick. "Ow! Quit it!" Kili snapped, Fili frowned. "Are you okay?" "Yes, sorryvi snapped...I hope Azog doesn't follow us, that's all" Kili shrugged. He picked his own twig up and started prodding Fili back then Gandalf. "Dwarves" Gandalf muttered as a faint jab in his back occurred, followed by smothered laughs.

-:-

Azog looked at the campsite. The dwarves had left little over an hour ago, "Do we ambush?" asked an Orf. "No, we wait until nightfall" Azog snarled. He noticed the Two young dwarves, one the archer, often scouted ahead or got the fire wood. He would wait.

Signalling for the wargs and Orcs to make for the woodland route, they sped away.

-:-

Kili and Fili sat with their fingers crossed, The fire burning and the camp waiting for the dinner. "Who's cooking?" Ori asked. "Me, not Dwalin" Said Bofur.

"Yes! Thank god!" Kili and Fili breathed sigh of relief, The camp laughed and Dwalin gave them another look but was slightly amused. "We are having Rabbit" Bofur said.

The Rabbit stew was quite nice, only they wished they had more meat. Thorin watched his nephews biccer over something stupid. "Enough you two! Kili go and get some fire wood, do not go far" Thorin warned. Fili tried to trip Kili up but Kili slapped his head. "Ow!" Fili cursed in Khuzdul.

Kili walked off bored into the forest, why did he have to collect the fire wood? Why couldn't Fili? There was no decent wood out here and after about ten minutes Kili turned back to walk away.

He turned around and bumped into Azog. One black eye socket sticking out. Kili backed away, "You cost me my eye Dwarf, i shall take great pleasure in killing you" snarled the orc.

Kili had no weapons and scolded himself for leaving at them at camp. Azog whacked his mace into Kilis chest and he flew backwards, rubs cracking.

Azog walked over, wargs and orcs watching closly. Kili stood up, trying to ignore the pain from his ribs. Azog swung his sword but Kili ducked and Azog growled, remembering how agile this dwarf was.

He swung again and Kili ducked, Azog grinned when he realised Kili was weaponless. "Forget your bow dwarf prince?" Azog smashed his mace against Kili again and he flew backwards. Kili had to think, think like Fili.

Kili looked around, the camp fire glowing not far. "Whats wrong little prince?" Azog growled and swung his sword. Kili just about ducked and git behind him, if he ran the wargs would tear him to peices. He just needed to edge over...

Kili kept dodging the blows, bewildered why Azog didn't understand his plan. Kili jumped backwards and could visibly see all the dwarves. Azog saw too and growled at his stupidty.

"THORIN!" Kili yelled, he almost whooped when he saw all the dwarves swirl around. Thorin instantly grabbed his axe and sword, the others following as the orcs and wargs swarmed out. Azog smashed his mace again and Kili hit a tree. "Get away from my nephew!" Thorin half growled half shouted.

Azog grinned and yanked Kili up. Thorin and every single one of the dwarfs saw Kili had no weapons. Kili kicked Azog who dropped him and Kili scrambled backwards as the battle behind him began. Fili and Thorin running to help Kili.

Azog smashed his mace and just missed Kili. Kili stood up and Fili threw him his sword. He swung it and chopped Azogs arm off. Fili smashed his swords into his back and Thorin looked Azog in the eye.

"This is for the lives lost, my father, gradfather, brother and nephew" he spat in Azogs face before lifting his sword and chopping of Azogs disgusting head.

He held it up and cried a battle cry. The orcs and dwarves looked up, Thorin threw the head and it rolled down to the feet of an orc. The orcs and wargs fled.

Thorin stood with his nephews either side of him, The dwarves looked at their and princes with pride.

_**The end, please review. Thankyou :) xx**_


End file.
